


damsel in distress

by blueminecraftsheep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, snow white ripoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: virgil stumbles upon a beautiful prince in the woods. with a magical kiss (in more ways than one), both of them have no choice but to fall.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	damsel in distress

Virgil had been passing through the deepest darkest bits of the woods (it was the quickest way, if you were brave enough, and he prided himself on rather enjoying the dark) when he managed to stumble across the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes upon. 

A prince, trapped in a glass cage. The prince looked peaceful, eyes closed like he was taking a simple nap. His chest was still. Virgil’s breath was caught in his throat as he peered inside. The prince was...gorgeous. He looked malnourished - Virgil figured it was a side effect of sleeping in a glass coffin - but his jaw was chiseled, and he looked fairly strong, like someone who could carry the whole kingdom on his shoulders. 

Virgil looked around the forest. It was dead silent - fitting. He pulled a tool from his pocket, and slid it into the lock on the coffin. Fiddling with it until he heard a small click, Virgil moved onto the next lock and did the same. Then he grasped the very bottom of the coffin’s lid and slid it off until, with a thudding noise that seemed to shake the whole forest, it hit the ground and left the prince fully exposed.

The prince’s arms remained still, crossed over his chest. His eyelashes did not flutter open, and the hair splayed out on his platform and over his face did not twitch. It was the epitome of beauty and tragedy, a model on her deathbed. 

Virgil brushed hair out of the prince’s face, feeling guilty at touching any bit of this pristine picture. A bird landed at the prince’s feet, and cocked his head, seemingly at Virgil. “Screw off,” he muttered to it, barely even thinking about how insane he was, taking lids off of coffins and talking to birds. 

Virgil cupped the prince’s cheek in one hand, leaning in close so that his every breath warmed the man’s face. The touch of their lips was electric. Cold and hot mingled, like Hell meeting Heaven. Virgil lifted his face up, just inches from the prince once more, and sighed. 

The prince’s lips parted and he inhaled deeply. He screamed suddenly, sitting up. Virgil stumbled backwards. 

“Back, foul beast!” The forest went quiet once more as Virgil shut his eyes tight. “Introduce yourself, brave knight!” The prince swung his legs off the platform. 

“I-I’m Virgil Storm, sir. And you’re...you’re Prince Roman.”

Roman nodded. “You saved me,” he said. “I am forever in your debt. What must I do to repay you, Sir Storm?”

“J-just Virgil is fine.”

“Ah, a humble man,” Roman said. “Still, you must require some sort of payment! It’s the least I could do.”

Virgil smiled slightly. “Kiss me again.”

Roman hopped off of the coffin and took Virgil’s hand. “It would be my pleasure.” 


End file.
